Karupinnapped
by doroniasobi
Summary: Oh no; Karupin's been catnapped! By who? For what reason?


Karupinnapped

Atobe was bored. Not that he'd never been, but when you were stuck in your mansion with the same old people – and by old people, he _meant_ old people – and the same old contraptions, you couldn't help but wonder what to do. Now, as he sat there, waiting for something exciting to happen, his thoughts traveled to that insolent brat who called him 'Monkey King'.

No, really. What kind of name was Monkey King anyway? And Atobe didn't even _look_ like a monkey! And of course, his position was too high to be called a nickname as childish as that. Hah. _Monkey King._ How foolish. Of course, he was the king. But adding the 'Monkey' part to the front of 'King' was not pleasant. Not pleasant at all.

But since it was a nickname specially designed for him, he felt that it should have some sort of significant meaning to it. Therefore, he allowed the brat to keep calling him that name.

Finally getting annoyed at the fact that there was nothing going on at the moment, Atobe groaned in frustration and called his butler over. Maybe it was time to force someone into doing something for him. He bowed politely in front of Atobe, "Yes, Young Master?"

"I have a new task for you to do today."

* * *

Echizen Ryoma was a calm, collected person. Echizen Ryoma did not like surprises; they were silly attempts to supposedly 'surprise' him. They almost never worked.

Keyword: _Almost_.

Ryoma came home, heaving a sigh and slipping his shoes off, mumbling a quiet, "I'm home." In his hands, he carried two plastic bags full or groceries. He shuffled to the kitchen and placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

His father poked his head into the room and said in a bored, moody tone, "Ryoma, your cat disappeared."

Ryoma looked at his father blankly before going to the fridge and pulling out a can of Ponta. "Don't you always say that? He's probably upstairs ripping your dirty, perverted magazines up right now."

Nanjirou frowned. "I'm not kidding, brat."

At this, Ryoma noticed the slight serious tone in his father's voice and left his can of Ponta on the table. He ran up the stairs and checked every room. When Karupin was nowhere to be found, Ryoma, in his panicked mode, wondered briefly if Karupin had managed to flush himself down the toilet. Then he shook his head and shuddered.

All of a sudden, his cell phone began to ring. Ryoma growled under his breath, clearly annoyed, and answered the phone. "What?" he snapped.

"Bad mood, huh?"

Monkey King plus Frustrated Ryoma equals BAD.

"Go away."

"If it makes you feel any better, I have your...beast."

Ryoma stared at the phone for a while. "Why the hell do you have my cat? What's he done to you?" he demanded. "And he's not a beast!" he added.

"If you want to find out, come to Ore-sama's place. Or you will not be getting your animal back." The line was cut.

Ryoma grumbled to himself and trudged down the stairs. "Stupid Monkey King...who does he think he is? Some kidnapper or something?" He pulled his jacket on and stepped into his shoes, a stony look on his face.

"Yo brat! Where are you headed off to?"

Ryoma ignored his father and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"My cat. Now."

Ryoma had his hands firmly in his pockets and glared at Atobe, who was looking out the window. The narcissist turned around in his swivel chair and shot him a smug look. "Play a match with me."

Ryoma looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"Play a match with me, and I'll give your beast back."

"I told you, he's not a beast!"

"Fine. Your _cat_." Atobe smirked. He'd been bored the whole day, and now he was going to get his fun.

"One match only," Ryoma reminded him, eyes still glaring. Atobe flicked his bangs to one side and nodded.

* * *

"I..." Ryoma gasped, sweat dripping down the side of his face. "I...win..."

Atobe was lying on the floor, face up. "Y...yeah..." He snapped his fingers, and one of his servants came back with two towels. Atobe threw one to Ryoma, who caught it deftly.

After a while, Ryoma stood up, wiped his face, and glared at the man who was currently holding his cat hostage. "Now, give back Karupin."

"No."

Ryoma twitched. "...No?"

"No," Atobe confirmed, nodding his head as if he was agreeing with himself, "because if you leave now, Ore-sama will have nothing else to do."

Ryoma twitched again. "...What?"

Atobe scoffed, sat up, and flicked his hair back dramatically. "Ore-sama doesn't like one-word sentences. And it is not Ore-sama's fault that you do not understand Ore-sama's complicated tongue."

Ryoma shook his head. "...Never mind," he muttered. He sighed and then gave Atobe a somewhat accusing look. "So you _steal_ my cat, make me play tennis to get my cat _back_, and _not_ give my cat back?"

Atobe glared at the arrogant first-year. "Ore-sama does not _steal_. He merely takes without permission."

"And who gives you the right to do that?"

"Ore-sama has authority over everyone and everything."

Ryoma returned the Monkey King's glare and threw the borrowed tennis racket at Atobe, who caught it, slightly startled. "Fine. I'm searching the hou – mansion."

Atobe shrugged. "Ore-sama wishes you luck with that. There are over thirty rooms here."

Ryoma almost let a cry of frustration and stepped back into the mansion, telling himself that things couldn't get any worse than it already had.

* * *

"Karupin!"

It was already five o'clock, and Ryoma had spent the last two hours calling Karupin and going through rooms.

_Mrow..._

_Finally!_ "Karupin, where are you?"

Ryoma was just about to make his way out of the room he was currently in, but a significantly taller grey blob blocked his way. Ryoma growled. "Move it, Monkey King."

Atobe rolled his eyes. "Fine. Ore-sama will not return your cat to you."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes and eyed the small cage in money-man's arms.

_Mrow..._

"Karupin..." Ryoma snatched the cage away from Atobe and put it on the floor, opening the small door. Karupin wandered out, his eyes widening in amazement at the unfamiliar place.

_Meow..._

Ryoma let out a breath and picked the cat up in his arms, patting him gently. Karupin's body trembled with purrs and mewls.

The freshman was just about to make his way out of the room and later, out of the mansion, but was stopped by one egomaniac. "Ore-sama doesn't get a thank you?"

Ryoma twisted his head to face him. "No."

And Atobe watched him walk away, his mouth hanging open at the brat's rudeness. Then he chuckled, tousling his hair.

At least he had a little bit of fun today.

_Owari_

_2009.04.04_

* * *

**A/N: Hi again! AtoRyo? :)**


End file.
